


[Drarry Animatic] Creep - A Drarry Story

by LLAP115



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Mark, Fanart, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115
Summary: After the war, Draco is back at Hogwarts for his "8th year". He knew from the start that the other students wouldn't welcome him with open arms, but he did not expect that Hogwarts would feel so foreign to him now. Quite surprisingly, he's not the only one who feels out of place.~~~~Created for HD Wireless 2018, a music-inspired Drarry challenge.Inspired by the song "Creep", (c) 1992 Radiohead.The version used in the video was performed by Brian Justin Crum.





	[Drarry Animatic] Creep - A Drarry Story

**Author's Note:**

> Gwen, thank you so much for this prompt! I know you prompted the original version from Radiohead, but I love Brian's version so much and he actually sings it for a man... so I found it quite fitting. I hope you like where I took it.
> 
> ~~~  
> A huge amazing thank you to a bunch of people for your cheerleading, your help with the plot, your continuous support and just for being awesome! It took a village to finish this video because I've literally worked for months on this thing and I just needed to shout at people when another scene or even a single picture was done. I guess it's my equivalent of a 50 to 100k fic ... ;D 
> 
> A shout out also to the mods of this fest! Thank you for stepping in when the original mod could not continue. You made this fest so successful! Now that I'm finally done with my part, I get to read all the wonderful fics and look at the amazing art of the other participants. Thank you for being so awesome!

[Watch on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtqDmHYrnww)

[Watch and share on Tumblr](https://llap115.tumblr.com/post/176484647261/creep-a-drarry-story-created-for-hd-wireless)

~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~

Here are some of the keyframes for this video.

I wanted to add a few more animations (like Harry actually running out of the library and Draco looking up when he passes him), but that would have taken a few more days... weeks. This is also one of the reasons why the library is shaded differently. Originally this scene consists of 20 single frames so that the shelves and books move in perspective. But shading them all with single strokes would have taken too much time. So I chose to shade them with a transparent version of the original dark brown colour. A bit as if ink would have been deluded with water. I also used this "technique" for the background towers in the Hogwarts scenes.

I've drawn everything in PaintTool SAI 2 and used the paper texture for the canvas there as well as "Blots & Noise" for the pencil. No actual texture brush was used. Every single line is drawn by hand. My wrist is not happy right now ;-) I hope you like the result anyway even if I needed to let go of a few ideas and details because of time constraints.

The highest resolution of the video is 1080p which you can only see if you watch directly on Youtube and choose it in the settings. Both tumblr and AO3 here only offer lower resolutions where the lineart is quite blurry.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and this post on [Tumblr](https://llap115.tumblr.com/post/176484647261/creep-a-drarry-story-created-for-hd-wireless). I'd love to hear from you ;)
> 
> And as always, Kudos and Comments are Life. Thank you!!


End file.
